Math Equations and Psychological Affairs
by sougihime
Summary: Serial murders struck the ever-peaceful Inazuma Town in fear. With no options left, Head Police Matatagi called for his mates whom he knew would be able to help solve the case without fail-the genius professor Manabe, and the legendary detective Minaho. With a newbie assistant joining the fray, romance bloomed slowly-as a double-edged sword. [Minaho/Reader/Manabe] [Future!AU]


**Short. I can't help but to write now, sorry. Been postponing this for weeks ;q;**

**Also, I dedicate this to Sai for her neverending support and love. Also to Ashae because she rocks the world. Keep being fabulous! I really do hope I kept your favorite characters in character, Queen Lala(ya)!**

**...Cover pending, sorry. Can't really think straight at this point, lol. This chapter's only featuring two Galaxy canons, gomen for that. I'll re-read this again tomorrow and probably rewrite it or something orz.**

**WARNINGS :: Slight gore/blood, a bit of mature themes here and there.**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Math Equations and Psychological Affairs  
**[ first equation :: dead bodies + legendary detective = ? ]

* * *

**SERIAL MURDER STRIKES AGAIN!  
**_Three Victims Within A Month_

Inazuma Town (09/30) – Shaking the whole country in fear, the heartless, merciless killing machine dubbed as "the White Note"—due to the strange tendency of putting a note in every crime scene—struck yet again. After the shocking discovery of two bodies within a month, A-san [real name withheld] (36) found a body on the grassfield up the hill.

The third victim, found (09/29) was a 43-year old Kasamukai Keiko, a sucessful business woman—the forensic found about fourteen stabs on her chest.

A-san was biking up the hills when he found the body, beat up and covered in mud. He quickly called for the police, still shaking in fear—he then realized that there was a note left beside the body. _"Don't cry", _it read.

The recent killings, that had taken news headlines for weeks, was done each with different methods. It is hard to find the red thread that connected them all, if not for the notes that seemed to consist random words.

"There was always a certain note left by the culprit," said Matatagi Hayato (24), the Head Police of Inazuma Town, "Very uncanny, it was neither a code nor a message to anyone."

The first victim, found in (09/01) was a 50-year old businessman by the name of Yamazaki Chouhi. He was strangled to death. A note that read _"Don't run away" _was found on top of the body.

The second victim, found in (09/23) was a 48-year old fruit vendor; he was poisoned. A note that read _"Go away" _was found beside him.

The motive is unknown for now; however, the Police Department assured that they would catch the culprit without fail.

* * *

**Inazuma Town, Police Headquarters**

Matatagi Hayato was said to be one of the rare prodigies in the Police Department. His speed, his precision, coupled with his natural understanding of criminals made him rose as the Head Police in a young age of 24. Nobody dared to say a word against it; they all acknowledged his worth.

"Matatagi-san!"

"Yes?" Matatagi turned around, his face looked more than exhausted. Indeed, these few days had been very hectic. For the peaceful and quiet Inazuma Town to be riddled with these... _extraordinary _serial murders were a huge shock to the whole country. Add those thick-headed journalists to the fray, and there you have it; non-stop restless workdays.

"...Matatagi-san... I think you should get some rest..." It was none other than his subordinate; it seems that he has something to say, however, he decided to keep it in.

"No time for that, 'time' doesn't stop, you know," Matatagi attempted to joke (despite it turning out being quite lame), "On a serious note, do you have anything to report?"

"Yes! The Tokyo Headquarters have sent a letter telling us to call the legendary detective."

"Do you mean..." Matatagi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes... they told us to call him back."

"...Indeed, he might be the only one able to put us out of this pinch."

* * *

**London, England**

"...Uwaa! It's the legendary Mr. Detective...!" A six year old, blond-haired boy shouted as he pointed his fingers to the person across the streets—there stood a man with a brown trench coat, looking from left to right. His friend nodded in excitement as they both ran across the streets to meet the 'detective'.

"Mr. Detective!" The blond-haired boy shouted, "Hello?"

The 'detective' turned his head. He was a man with orange-ish yellow hair, "Ah, hello, kids." He said as a smile tugged on his lips. The excitement shown on the children's eyes were more than enough to make him happy. It was as if seeing a reflection of his younger self.

"Aah! He spoke to me!" The blond-haired boy exclaimed in delight.

"That's unfair, Joan!" The brown haired girl beside him pouted, "Anne wants to talk with Mr. Detective, too!"

"Don't fight, kids..." the said Mr. Detective patted both of the kids' heads, a warm smile still etched on his lips.

"But you're Detective Minaho Kazuto, the best in the world! Our hero!"

Minaho Kazuto's eyes widen in surprise, "Is that so?"

"Mm! I bet you'd be able to solve even the hardest of cases! You're the legendary, afterall!"

Minaho smiled, "...Thank you." He said softly. _"However... I'm still of no match to my father."_ He thought.

_Turaraririri—BEEP._

"Ah, a message," Minaho said, more to himself than anybody else.

Then, as if right on cue, Anne exclaimed, "Oh! Mr. Detective, we have to go now... that's our mothers!", as the young girl pointed at the two waving housewives from across the streets.

"Aww... I still wanna talk with-" Joan's words were cut short.

"Come on, Joan! Mr. Detective wont be happy if we don't listen to our mothers!" At that, Anne winked to Minaho. The latter gave her a nod, as he winked back. "Good bye, Mr. Detective!"

"Good bye!" Joan waved as he and Anne walked across the streets. A moment later they walked away with their respective parents, an excited smile still tugging on their small lips.

_"Ah, children," _Minaho thought, _"Oh, yeah. The message."_

[ From : Matatagi-kun ]

_Have you heard the news? We need your help.  
I'm sending you the newspaper attachment. Read it and you'll understand._

_"Short and to-the-point as usual. That's Matatagi-kun, alright," _Minaho chuckled, _"I hadn't heard anything about Japan lately."_

He quickly opened the attachment sent by Matatagi. With each word, his eyes widen in surprise. So this was what Matatagi meant by 'needing his help'. Indeed... the case was weird and dangerous.

Either way, he's going to take the earliest trip to Japan. Right _now, _if need be.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

「さあ、このケース始めましょう！」


End file.
